The Love of a Killer
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Jeff Hardy has lost everything because Phil is desperately in love with him. Can he escape the clutches of this killer? Or will Jeff die in a crime of passion. SLASH Phillip Brooks CM Punk /Jeff Hardy
1. Can't Stop The Killer

Title: Can't Stop The Killer

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phillip Brooks [CM Punk]

Rating: 18+

Warnings: Character Death, to some degree incest and non-consensual, all around disturbingness.

Summary: What started as a fun trip into the woods, turned into a tragic nightmare. There's a killer on the loose, and he's after one person… Jeff Hardy.

Author's Note: This is my Halloween Fic and I'm thinking I might do a series. I'm really liking this despite how strange it is. In any case. Enjoy.

:;

Can't Stop the Killer

::

Jeff's lips quirked upward in a devious smile as his brother looked over the map from the passenger side seat. In the back, Shannon lay with his head in Shane's lap snoring softly.

"So bro. Tell me again of yer brilliant plan for this Halloween special of The Hardy Show." Jeff teased. Matt had been talking of nothing but this "brilliant plan" for the perfect Halloween themed episode of the Hardy Show. Shane shook his head wiping a hand over his face.

"Ah Jeff wouldja quit teasin' the guy!" he scolded lightly. Matt pretended as if he hadn't heard them and kept his nose buried in the map. Jeff drove on to the deepest darkest part of the woods not too far from their house.

"All right Matt. This is as far in as I can go. The trees are getting' too close together for my car." He said, shutting off the engine. Matt looked up and saw nothing but trees bathed in twilight and smiled excitedly.

"Perfect bro. Just perfect!" he said, folding the map of their wooded territory and tucking it into the pocket of his hoodie. Shane nudged Shannon awake who groaned a little as he sat up.

"Where are we…?" he grumbled. Matt was already hopping out of the car and grabbing their camera equipment. Jeff turned around in his seat.

"The fuckin' woods Shann, where else?" he said in a good natured tone. "We're gonna scare the crap outta our Hardy Show fans!"

Shannon yawned and grinned.

"Sounds like a blast." He said, hopping out of the car as well, going to grab the equipment from Matt. Shane frowed.

"Jeff man, are you sure this is a good idea? They make a lotta scary movies that take place with cameras in the woods, and it never works out well for the pretty guys…" Shane said, gesturing to himself. Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Chill Shane." He said, getting out of his car and looking behind them he saw yet another car approaching them. He grinned when he realized who's car it was. Out of the drivers side came Adam Copeland and from the passenger side, Jason Reso.

"You guys didn't think you could get away with doin' a horror show without us now didja!?" Jason called. Matt walked over and hugged his friends.

"Glad you guys could make it. I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Matt said happily, as he handed a camera to Adam.

Adam shook his head.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" he replied excitedly.

Matt nodded and headed off into the woods, the others flipping on their cameras and trailing behind him.

::

Nightfall came all too quickly and as they pretended to be spooked and lost, Shane only became more nervous. Something just didn't feel right to him.

"Guys. Maybe we should head back to the cars now. I mean. We've seen some pretty spooky stuff. Do we really need to go further into this freaky woods? I ain't ever been in this far durin' the day. Let alone at night." He said as Shannon turned and began walking backwards to film Shane as he spoke. The light on the camera made Shane squint and turn his head away some.

"Chill Shane, chill. It's fine. It's just the woods."

There was a sudden snap as Shannon was walking backwards and he screamed in agony dropping down to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" he screamed. Everyone quickly stopped and went to see what had happened to Shannon. Matt gagged a little as he looked down and saw Shannon's ankle caught in a bear trap.

"Who the hell leaves a bear trap out here in the middle of mother fuckin' nowhere!?" Matt demanded of no one in particular. Shannon was breathing hard, unable to look at it.

"Who th' fuck cares just get it offa me!" he yelled, agony lacing his voice. Jeff, Shane, and Jason, the only ones without cameras in hand, bent down and pried open the bear trap just enough for Shannon to pull himself free. Shannon whimpered and shook his head, biting his lower lip so hard it began to bleed.

"All right. Fun's over. Let's get him back to the car and to the hospital and get outta these goddamn woods." Shan snapped.

"Yeah. Fuck… This is… This is fuckin' scary." Matt said quickly as he zoomed in with his camera on the wound. Jason and Shane helped Jeff get Shannon up onto his back.

"Matt man, this is not cool." Adam said softly, as he walked beside him, all of them heading back towards the cars. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell that bear trap was doing out here, but man… It looked brand fuckin' new… Not like one old one someone forgot out here a long ass time ago… No… Like someone set it there this morning…" Matt said softly. Adam frowned.

"Matt don't freak me out like that. Who would do something fucked up like that?" Matt shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I just hope that I'm wrong in thinkin' that it was put there for us.."

::

"What the hell!?" Jeff exclaimed as he looked down at the tires of his car. "Some on slashed my tires!" Jason jogged over to his car and looked up.

"Adam's too!" he called.

Shane looked at the cars, positively horrified.

"No fuckin' way… This… This is fucked up something's not right here!" he shouted.

"Stop fuckin' shoutin' Shane! Chill the fuck out! It was probably some stupid teen age thug just messin' with us." Matt hissed harshly, worry in his own eyes. Jeff looked to Matt.

"We'll never get Shann to the hospital with our tires fucked to all hell an' back. The woods are too rough. It'll destroy the rims. Let's just start walking back to town." Adam said as calmly as he could manage. Shane shook his head.

"Are you fuckin' crazy!? When there's some lunatic out there slashin' tires and settin' bear traps you wanna walk around in the goddamn woods some more!?" he yelped, wringing his hands and shaking his head. "Not me man! I ain't fuckin' dyin' tonight for some fuckin' episode of the Hardy Show. I'm stayin' right here!"

Matt shook his head and tossed Shane the keys.

"Fine. Here. Get in the damn car and stay here then. I don't fuckin' care." He hissed, stomping off with the others towards the direction they'd come from towards town. It was a good ten miles, he just hoped Shannon would last that long. He took off his shirt, tearing it into two strips, having Jeff stop long enough so he could bind up the wound with it. Shannon buried his face in the back of Jeff's neck, groaning in pain.

"It'll be okay Shann. We'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can." Matt said soothingly. Shannon gripped Jeff tighter as they continued to trudge on.

Shane, however, was fumbling with the keys to unlock the car. He paused for a moment when he heard what sounded suspiciously like footsteps in the dead leaves and twigs on the ground. Coming closer… Behind him. He turned quickly and saw off in the distance, a white figure. He swallowed uneasily.

"What the fuck…? A… G-Ghost?!" he stammered out, trying quickly to unlock the car, and in his hurry breaking the key in the lock.

"Fuck!"

The footsteps quickened to a run, charging Shane. Shane quickly took off at a run heading towards where he'd seen his friends go minutes ago. But he tripped and fell, getting caught up in all sorts of branches and bushes, pushing his way through the thorns. The white figure was coming closer and closer and Shane's body burned with exhaustion. He ran quicker, starting to lose breath and trip more, his fear tingling in his spine as he breathed hard, trying to keep up his pace. Shane cried out as his foot caught on a root and he hit the ground hard. He looked up to see his ghostly figure was a man, in a white hoodie. A grin stretched out over the mans face as Shane recognized him.

"You!" Shane exclaimed. The figure nodded, before pulling a rather large hunting knife and slamming it down into Shane's sternum, ripping a horrified scream from his throat.

Jeff stopped in his track and before he had time to react, Matt was taking off.

"That sounded like Shane!" He called out. Adam looked to Jeff.

"I'll go with Matt. You guys keep heading out. Get Shannon to the hospital as quickly as you can. Get the fuck outta these woods." He said quickly. Jason frowned.

"Adam…" Adam shook his head, giving him a tight hug.

"I'll see you guys again. I promise." He said, before taking off into the woods after Matt.

::

Matt covered his mouth to stop himself from puking when he saw his dear friends body laying a bloodied, torn up mess in the leaves and twigs. Adam finally caught up with him, his heart racing.

"Matt… We need to get the hell out of these woods…" Adam said quickly. Matt felt his whole body begin to tremble.

"Who the hell would do this Adam?! Who!?" he rasped. He shook his head and wrung his hands a little before Adam grabbed his wrist.

"There's no time now. We're all gonna die unless we get out of here now!" Adam yelled. Matt nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right." He said, heading passed Adam. He sighed as he walked. He shook his head.

"I just… I can't believe someone would do this… I never thought it could happen to us…" Matt said. "You know what I mean Adam…?"

Matt frowned deeper, a chill creeping up his spine as he realized Adam wasn't right behind him. He looked all around quickly, not seeing Adam anywhere.

"Adam…?" he whimpered. There was a chillingly familiar laugh from up above Matt in the trees and he looked up, seeing a white hooded figure, spattered in blood high above him. He pointed his camera upward at it, trying to breath.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Matt demanded shakily.

"Silly silly Hardy boy…" the figure hissed. Matt started backing up and then, his foot hit something warm and heavy. He looked down, seeing Adam lying there, throat slit, utterly lifeless.

"No! No you mother fucker what the fuck is wrong with you!?" he cried out. The figure hopped down from his branch.

"You… You think I'm crazy…? You… You and that trash brother of yours are the crazy ones! They all love you and you drink and smoke and do all those drugs but no one cares! They laude you as heros and where does that leave me!? You deserve this! All of you do! You're impure… Vile…" the figure shouted. Matt dropped the camera as he came to the realization of who the killer was.

"You…. Why…? Why would you do this!? This… This is royally fucked up! You'll lose your job and go to jail! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Matt rasped, his hands trembling. The figure advanced quickly on Matt and tackled him.

"No! I'm not the one who's wrong! It's you! You and the rest of the world! Not me!!" he cried out, grabbing Matt by the throat and then covering his face with a cloth soaked with chloroform. Matt struggled but everything went incredibly hazy and within moments, he was unconscious.

::

Clinking… When Matt moved his hands he could hear the clinking and tinkling of chains. He forced his heavy eyes open, his body heavy and hazy. He could hear something to his left. He weakly turned his head to look and his eyes widened. He was in some kind of abandoned looking house, on a bed with no sheets, cuffed to the head board and gagged so he couldn't cry out for help. On the floor in a heap was Shannon, tied up at the wrists, gagged with a bandana, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So you're awake now…"

Matt quickly turned his head to the right, eyes locking with his attackers. He reached up and lowered his hood, shaking his hair out. Blood was dried on his cheeks and his lip ring glinted in the light. A crazed smirk stretched across his features.

"Just in time…." He hissed, reaching down by the foot of the bed and grabbing up Jeff by the hair, yanking him to his feet. "You know Matt. I found that people tend to have objects that they care very deeply for and people they care deeper for… Yours is your brother."

Matt yanked at his restraints, groaning against his gag as the cuffs cut into his wrists. Phil smirked dangerously and tugged on Jeff's hair, exposing his throat, a single tear streaming down his cheek as Pink's tongue flicked out and dragged along his ultra sensitive throat.

"O-oooh…" Jeff gave a little whimpering moan. His cheeks were tinged pink with pleasure. Phil laughed darkly.

"How do you feel about drugs now Hardy?" he purred. Jeff shook his head, tugging at his own cuffs that held his hands behind his back. Phil had drugged him and Matt felt his stomach churn uneasily. He couldn't watch this. He closed his eyes tight and looked away, but that didn't stop him from hearing the almost beautiful sounding moans Jeff was making. He hated Phil. Hated him. The man was royally screwed up in the head. Jeff couldn't help but moan. Phil was working his body like he'd known him his whole life. As if it weren't the first time he'd touched him but the hundredth. Phil easily stripped Jeff of his pants and boxers but because of the cuffs he had to use a knife to cut away his hoodie and shirt. Jeff's nerves were shot but his body was hot. He felt more than ashamed that he was being thrown down on top of his fully clothed brother, his erection pressed against Matt's leg. Matt shuddered, his stomach twisting and his mind racing. This humiliation and torture was making him sick, and making his brother hard and horny. It was a difficult situation. Jeff felt a gag being secured in his own mouth and hand't the strength to fight back, the drugs in his system having sapped all his will power. With heavily flushed cheeks he looked up at his brother's face, fear and loathing pumping through his veins. Matt dared to open his eyes and meet his brother's gaze. He gagged a little and quickly closed them again, looking away.

Jeff's mind was beginning to fuzz, and he could hear Phil's clothes being stripped away behind him.

"Sex and drugs and alcohol…" Phil hissed. "Wonderful things until they're being used against you aren't they?"

Jeff moaned against his gag as he felt lubricated fingers slip inside him and touch the very sensitive nerves within. He couldn't help himself, he bucked a little, drawing a grunt of disapproval from Matt. Phil grabbed Jeff up by his hair again, forcing him to his knees as Phil eased himself down onto the bed, and shoved Jeff forward again, Jeff landed with his pelvis pressed against Matt's, his face pressed into his brother's chest as Phil pushed down on the back of his head and continued to thrust his fingers inside him. Jeff had no way of holding himself up off of his brother, and couldn't help his moans at the stimulation. The drug was clouding his mind and he could hardly think as he rocked his hips with Phil's fingers. Somewhere in his mind it registered that this was rape… But damn was it good…

Matt struggled and writhed trying to get away from his naked and hard younger brother, but his squirming only seemed to make Jeff worse. The grinding of his jeans against Jeff's naked erection was making Jeff weak with need. His manhood dripped fluids and were wetting the jean beneath him. Matt wasn't sure what more he could do. He could feel Jeff's hot breath and saliva seeping through the gag onto his collar bone.

"Are you ready to throw up yet Matt? How about you Jeff…? How are you feeling…?" Phil seethed as he removed his fingers and then replaced them in one quick slamming motion with his throbbing erection. Jeff screamed and ground hard down into Matt's pelvis out of reflex. The stimulation was starting to get to Matt and he struggled to get away again, just managing to rip more moans from Jeff. Phil tossed his head back and gave a heady groan at the pleasure. He began to thrust in and out of Jeff, and Jeff continued his steady grinding against his brother. Matt tried to shrink away, back into the mattress and get away from his inebriated brother's warm body while Phil powered in and out of him. Jeff's moans and continuous humping of his crotch was getting to Matt and he was stirring beneath his jeans and near ready to vomit because it was his baby brother and a man who'd just killed two of his best friends possibly three that were causing him to get aroused. He couldn't stand this and it sickened him.

Jeff's thoughts were gone and all he could think of was getting his sweet release, how good it felt to be him right now. He'd lost touch with reality all together, forgetting who he was bucking against and who was slamming into him at such a perfect angle and pace. Phil could feel himself getting close and it wasn't too long before he was crying out and filling Jeff with his seed, Jeff following shortly after him, all the stimulation finally sending him over the edge. Matt felt the hot and sticky fluid dampening his jeans and he felt a little bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He felt Jeff's warm body leave his own and then, out of nowhere, a cold knife dragging along the underside of his arm and then the inside of his opposite thigh.

"I've just cut into your main arteries… And maybe, if you're lucky, you'll bleed out and die before you catch fire…" Phil hissed. Matt opened his eyes and saw him dressing a very unaware Jeff, before he waved goodbye and dragged Jeff outside. Phil covered the entire bottom floor, then top floor in gasoline, and then the front porch. He got Jeff into his car before he threw the fireplace match at the house and watched it catch fire. He could hear Matt's muffled cried against his gags until the fires roar engulfed it. He smirked.

"I guess some lessons are best learned in slow, agonizing death…" he chuckled darkly before getting in the driver's side and driving away. "You can't stop the killer…"

::

To be continued…?


	2. The Killer's Captive

Title: The Killer's Captive

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phillip Brooks [CM Punk]

Rating: 18+

Warnings: Talk of Character Death and a little bit of Drug play.

Summary: Jeff awoke in a forgien country, tied up in a bedroom, the windows boarded up and the thoughts of what happened came flooding back… Phillip Brooks had murdered his best friends and his brother… And now… he was his captive…

Author's Note: This is a continuation of Can't Stop the Killer. I liked it but the Hardycest nearly killed me inside. Anyways. This can stand alone if you want to read it but I'd suggest going back and reading the first chapter. It's a Halloween fic. D: So it's violent and scary. This one is tame in comparison.

Enjoy!

::

The Killer's Captive

::

The heavy feeling in jeff's limbs was making it hard for him to force his body stir from it's slumber. While his mind was wide awake, his body was shut down. Numbed by drugs, he couldn't force himself to sit up. His hands were tied with some kind of cord behind his back and he was laying on his stomach on a pleasantly soft bed. Through the slats of wooden boards on the windows, mid day light broke through and shone down on him. Where he was, he didn't know. His mind was fogged but when he heard someone shift on the bed beside him he tensed and realized what was going on… He was with Phil…

The time had passed so quickly that Jeff had forgotten three days ago, his brother, his friends, the people he had loved… Were murdered… Phil had killed them… He weakly yanked at his binds, groaning softly at the pain. This caused Phil to stir from his sleep. He sat up and yawned, looking down at Jeff.

"Awake Jeff?" he asked softly. Jeff bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tight.

"Yes." He hissed, his shoulders hunched up and his head curling into the mattress. Phil reached down and untied Jeff's wrists, rolling him onto his back. He knew Jeff wouldn't be able to muster the strength. The drugs in his system would make sure of that. Poetic justice, in the punk's mind, to see Jeff heavy with sedatives and unable to defend himself. Jeff looked up at him, angry tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you…" he barely managed to get out. His mouth was dry and his body was surely getting dehydrated. Phil leaned down and kissed Jeff's forehead, only to have Jeff jerk away from him.

"Jeff… You will learn to love me in due time… But not before I break you of your wicked habits… After these drugs wear off, they'll leave your system and I'll will make you sober… Make you pure…" Phil said softly, gently caressing Jeff's cheek. Jeff's whole body was glistening with sweat and he was clearly unable to fight back.

"Why… Why would you kill them if you're after me…?" he rasped, his hands trembling as blood flow was restored. Phil frowned.

"Casualties for a good cause Jeff… They were bad influences on you and would have tried to take you away from me… None of them know what's good for you… Only I do…" Phil whispered, gently brushing Jeff's hair away from his face. Jeff closed his eyes tight and turned his head away.

"Phil… We… We can't be together… You know that… We're too different… I told you years ago… That I wouldn't change." Jeff choked out. Phil shook his head, smiling though there was fear in his eyes.

"No, see, I'm going to fix you Jeff so we can be together… I'll make it better… We'll be together… Just let me make you better…" Phil said in a hushed tone as he gently stroked Jeff's hair. Jeff closed his eyes tighter. Phil had been unstable when they'd split up… But Jeff hadn't realized just how badly Phil had wanted to be with him… Years these emotions must have been festering under the calm and collected surface. This childlike need for Jeff was what drove Phil… Jeff felt his heart breaking… Guilt wrenched at his gut as he wondered if he could have prevented this… If only he'd known just how badly Phil had needed him… Wanted him…. Maybe he could have helped him before he got this sick…

Jeff looked up into Phil's eyes, tears streaming down his face. His voice cracked as he spoke, shaking his head weakly.

"Phil… You killed my friends and family… How can you expect me to love you…?" he inquired weakly, fear tingling in every nerve ending on his body. It occurred to him that this man above him was a crazed murderer, however, the fact that Phil wanted Jeff to love him gave Jeff some sense of security and hop that he too wouldn't be slaughtered… Phil stood up and crossed the small and plain bedroom. The walls were just light brown stone and reminded Jeff of those old Spanish buildings from Zorro. He was sweating from the intense heat and briefly wondered if that's where they were… Mexico… Phil walked over to a table across the room that had a large porcelain bowl and pitcher on it. He poured water into the bowl and grabbed a cloth from the drawer before wetting it and carrying it over to Jeff.

"Please Jeff… Don't be mad at me… They deserved it… All the awful things they did and pressured you to do… They were poisoning you. Only I truly care for you" Phil said softly as he squeezed out the cloth and began to gently wipe the sweat and grime off of Jeff's face. Jeff's shirt was sticking to him and drenched with sweat as well and his jeans were like an uncomfortable damp prison. The sweltering heat was choking to a degree, but Phil seemed unfazed by it. His brow was glistening with sweat as well and there was a heavy amount of caring in his eyes. The cool water on Jeff's face was welcomed, his body needing to feel some coolness. The silence was tense for Jeff, he simply watched as Phil cleaned his face and then arms, not removing any clothing to clean further, but Jeff appreciated the coolness on his heavy and unmoving limbs just the same. Phil smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Jeff's unresponsive mouth.

"Are you hungry Jeff…? Thirsty? Is there anything you need?" Phil inquired quietly, admiring Jeff as if a beautiful prize. Jeff was starving, and dying of thirst, but hated to admit it to someone who had murdered the people he was so very close to. When Jeff didn't respond Phil rose and left the room, leaving Jeff alone. Jeff frowned a little as he briefly wondered where Phil was going. It was a long few minutes of silence before Jeff decided Phil had left so he forced himself to try his hardest to get up. His limbs felt like lead and he was barely able to sit up, but if he had to crawl, he would try his damndest to escape. He flopped off the bed and onto the hard wood floor with a loud thunk before he began to use what little strength in his arms he had to start crawling. His arms were getting scratched up by the jagged wood flooring. He didn't care, his only thoughts were those of escape, freedom, and getting to the police… Someone on the outside was bound to recognize him, if he could only get out… Out…

A door was around the corner and Jeff was lying in front of it, the handle seemed so high up and far away, but he had to try and get up to it and get out. Jeff clawed his way up, sitting against the door. He reached up, groaning at the painful amount of effort it took. He gripped the handle and then pulled down. The door swung open and Jeff lost balance as he realized he was at the top of a very steep set of stairs. He went tumbling heavily down the first flight of stairs, groaning loudly at the pain he was experiencing but he had no choice once he got to the landing, to go and roll himself down the next flight to the bottom floor. It was an open and empty place, with a dirt floor, and again, the windows were boarded. The front door seemed like it would fall off it's hinges where it stood crookedly in the doorway. Jeff panted softly with the exertion his journey had taken, he only hoped he could get out… There was a moment where he thought he heard someone coming and he tensed, he could hear the footsteps outside and prayed it wasn't Phil. Jeff saw the door opening and the sun was so bright he only saw the outline of a figure against the bright light.

"Jeff? Oh Jeff why?"

Jeff groaned when Phil stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, holding a paper bag in one arm. He set it down on the floor and walked over to Jeff, helping him into a sitting position against the wall.

"Let's get you some water…" he said softly, going back to the bag ad pulling out a large bottle of cold water. Jeff let Phil hold his jaw gently and pour water into his dry mouth and down his throat. Jeff swallowed greedily, tears again streaming down his face as he felt hopelessly in need. Phil smiled sadly.

"There ya go… Drink some water… You'll be okay…" Phil soothed. Jeff closed his eyes, sniffling softly as he finished the whole bottle of water in one go. Phil easily picked Jeff up and carried him back up the stairs into the bedroom again, laying him down.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Jeff… You can eat when you wake up… I think a little rest will do you some good…" Phil said softly as he examined Jeff's bruises. Jeff's heart sank as he wondered just how he was going to survive… If he'd get away… Or if he was going to spend the lost of his life in the clutches of this killer…

He was a captive…

::

To Be continued…?


	3. Stockholm Syndrome

Title: Stockholm Syndrome

Pairings: Jeff Hardy/Phillip Brooks [CM Punk]

Rating: 18+

Warnings: Talk of Character Death, minor drug play

Summary: Every day all Jeff sees is him… And his sweet nature calm behavior… How this man murdered his friends he'll never know... Jeff's starting to believe maybe he never really did…

Author's Note: Yes it continues. And yes it's fucked up. XD Enjoy…

::

Stockholm Syndrome

::

Weeks… Maybe months… It became a blur. Time was dragging so terrifyingly slow… All Jeff saw was Phil's sweet smile… How that smile hid the sickness deep within that Jeff knew all too well existed. It was almost impossible to believe Phil could kill anyone… He was so peaceful when he was around Jeff. Jeff couldn't bring himself to even respond anymore. Today had begun like any other day. Jeff awoke to the sound of Phil moving about and getting dressed, however, today, he found that Phil didn't say anything to him or bother to tie him up before leaving. Which was odd… He had grown so used to being tied up and left helpless and unable to even consider escaping, that this was almost like a foreign idea to him. Somewhere in his mind it registered that he could leave… He could get up and run. This was his chance… His one hope of escape. After this strange blurred passing of time, he was given the opportunity to get free…

Jeff rose from the bed once he was sure Phil had left and sprinted down the stairs and out the door but as soon as he got ten feet from the building his feet stopped abruptly and guilt wrenched his stomach. Phil would be heartbroken… And he would come looking for him… And possibly hurt more people… Jeff swallowed uneasily as he looked around at the world outside his little hut of a home for the first time. He was standing on an empty dirt street, and further up, there were people walking about, Jeff could civilization, trading going on, children laughing just within his reach was freedom…

And he couldn't bring himself to take another step. A tenseness fell over Jeff as he slowly took a few steps backwards and dropped down, leaning against the house. And there he sat, waiting until nearly two hours later, Phil pulled up in a small gray car and got out, carrying a metal case. He smiled sadly and reached out.

"Come one Jeff… We've got something we have to do now…" he said as he helped Jeff to his feet. Phil lead Jeff into the living area and sat him down on a chair, grabbing another chair for himself.

"We're leaving here tomorrow, and heading somewhere new. To Amsterdam. We'll be travelling by boat. You don't get sea sick do you?" Phil inquired as he opened the box and revealed a tattoo kit. He removed Jeff's piercings and then shirt.

"We're going to start a new life Jeff, just you and me. We can go anywhere we want…"

Jeff's eyes sparkled a little at hearing the sincerity and caring in Phil's voice and for a moment he completely forgot that Phil was a ruthless killer… He seemed so soft and innocent and Jeff couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Phil's cheek. Phil stopped, his cheeks deeply tinged pink from the gesture. He smiled warmly at Jeff, the little bit of affection melting his heart into a puddle of psycho killer goo.

Jeff almost wanted to smack himself for the gesture after he'd done it but he couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. Phil was so sweet… Adoring… It was hard not to show affection to such a soft and sweet person. Jeff knew in his heart what lie beneath the wonderful exterior… Inside was a tortured killer. A romantic psychopathic killer… Something so deep inside that Jeff knew he couldn't reach it without cutting through the sensitive flesh of Phil's sweet exterior… And he wouldn't…

God help him he was falling in love with this beast…

"I'm going to cover your tattoos with black, and then you can cover mine… When we get to Amsterdam we can get scarification over it… It makes for a beautiful effect…" Phil said softly. "Our tattoos are to recognizable… And I'm going to cut our hair and dye it… Short and black is okay for you right Jeff?" Phil explained softly. Jeff merely nodded, reaching up to touch Phil's pink cheeks.

Phil reached up and gently took Jeff's hand. His eyes were bright and happy, glad that his affection was finally being returned. Phil kissed Jeff's palm softly, before he slowly began to cover all o Jeff's tattoos with plain black ink. After hours of sitting still they took a short break to eat before Jeff did the same for Phil. Jeff smiled weakly at Phil once they'd finished, looking at him curiously, wondering if they would go to bed now. It was dark out, probably late…

Phil pulled Jeff into a soft kiss before he stood, extending his hand to the other man.

"Come on. Let's get to bed… We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…"

Jeff nodded, taking his hand and going up the stairs, into their small room and laid down. Sore, tired, and content… Jeff laid down, instead of being tied down on his side of the bed, tonight, Jeff laid in Phil's warm arms, and slowly fell asleep, wondering just what tomorrow held.

::

Jeff had never travelled so far on a boat before. Being out on the open sea was something that scared him a little. Deep down he was afraid of drowning. He spent most of the first day of the trip curled up in the bed below deck, while Phil thrived on the deck, loving the smell of the salt air. Phil had cut their hair once they got on the boat, dying it as well, going back to his natural brown, it was short and framed his face a little, while Jeff's was choppy and black. Phil wore sunglasses and a hat along with long sleeves to be careful he wasn't recognized, but he wasn't the only criminal escaping a crime on this boat. So he wasn't terribly concerned. The third night of the trip, however, things got a bit scary.

Jeff was sleeping uneasily as it was, but he awoke suddenly when there was a harsh clap of thunder and sat up in bed. Phil hardly flinched in his deep slumber but Jeff couldn't help but be fearful of what was going on outside this boat. The waves slowly began rocking the ship more and more and Jeff shuddered in fear. The thunder was growing louder and while Phil continued to sleep, Jeff could not. The boat's rocking was terrifying poor Jeff. When a sudden large wave nearly tipped the boat on it's side the furniture in the room shifted and a lamp crashed to the floor, waking Phil instantly. He sat up and saw Jeff in near tears with fear. Phil immediately pulled Jeff into his arms and held him tightly, laying them both back down.

"Shh… You're safe Jeff. I won't let anyone hurt you. Nothing can harm you so long as I'm here…" Phil soothed. In Jeff's intensely terrified state, some how the words seemed to ring true in his heart and he relaxed some as the boat tossed on the restless sea. The feeling o doom seemed to fade a little, as Phil, in his very soft tone, gently sang soothingly too him. Jeff slowly relaxed in his arms and closed his eyes.

In his heart he knew this man was evil… Psychotic… A killer. A murderer. Ruthless and relentless…

But God help him he loved this beast…

::

To Be Continued…


	4. Descending into Madness

Title: Descending into Madness

Author: Skye

Pairing: Phillip Brooks/Jeff Hardy

Rating: 18+

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary: Who was he before this time had passed? Jeff couldn't remember. Everything is fading away and all that's left is Phil and his tainted affection…

Author's Note: Ah the saga continues!! XD I'm enjoying writing this. It's going to probably be coming to a close in a few more chapters.

Descending into Madness

::

Like vampires, they moved among the shadows of society, Europe soon becoming their infinite playground. The pain of loss faded and Jeff found himself completely enamored with Phil. He was almost graceful in Jeff's eyes, and as the weeks turned to months and the months to a year… Jeff had forgotten it all… There was nothing left for him but Phil. The smile he gave, the gentleness of his voice and touch. If the world were a perfect place, it would be just like this, every day…

Jeff wasn't going to let go of Phil now. He needed him, thrived on his presence… He was devoted, co-dependent, and far too attached…

It was a beautiful night tonight, as they laid out on the grass on a hill in southern Germany, just enjoying the outdoors and backpacking around by themselves. They slept outside when they had to and sometimes when they wanted to. The air was pungent and sweet with the smell of flowers and grass. The sky was clear of all clouds and the stars were shining. Jeff rolled over onto his side, beginning to trace his fingers along the white scarification designs carved into Punk's skin, they looked almost as if they were glowing in the light of the moon. His own were covered by his hoodie sleeves, but he didn't think Phil much minded. He could see them whenever he really liked. Phil smiled down at him as Jeff kept his gentle fingertip lightly tracing along the perfect little lines of flesh.

Phil reached down and caressed Jeff's cheek.

"Do you miss your brother and friends Jeff…?" Phil inquired softly. Jeff frowned deeply as he tried to think of them… But their faces were lost, as were his emotions towards them. He merely shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't have any…" he said softly. He wrapped his arm around Phil's waist. "All I have is you…"

Phil chuckled softly.

"I am all you will ever need Jeff. I will always love you and never forsake you…" Phil said softly. Jeff blushed a little and hugged Phil tight for a moment.

"Would you like to go to sleep here Jeff or should we head for a hotel or Inn…?" Phil inquired. Jeff looked up at Phil with bright eyes.

"I… Want to sleep on a bed tonight…" he said softly. Phil nodded, rising up from the grass and pulling Jeff with him. He took Jeff by the hand and the two of them walked back to town. As Jeff let Phil direct them into a small hotel, he wondered if he would always be this happy… So content with just his Phil… But… As all Good things must… This would come to an end…

::

Halloween…

Why had they come out!? Why God Why!?

As Matt began to bleed out and the fire began to spread he screamed against his gag for help. He felt he'd only been there moments when he heard… Sirens! Sirens! Oh thank God Sirens!

Shannon began to cry out for help as well, and within moments, firemen had chopped their way into the old house and Matt and Shannon were being carried out to safety. To a hospital. Matt wondered how in the hell this was possible. But then, he saw the answer. There, standing beside the Ambulance was Jason.

Matt's dizzied mind could hardly comprehend how, but it had happened. They had been saved.

When Matt could stay awake no longer he was on his way to the ER…

The last thought that crossed his mind was merely, where was Jeff…?

Upon his awakening, Jason was sitting beside his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had lost Adam the previous night… Halloween had claimed two of their very best friends and Phil, had claimed Jeff. Jason looked down at Adam sniffling some and shaking his head.

"Matt… Thank God you and Shannon are okay… Jeff… They didn't find him or his body anywhere…" Jason stammered. Matt frowned deeply, nodding weakly as his heart monitor beeped lightly in the background.

"Phil took him… He kidnapped him… What are we going to do Jason…?" he asked weakly.

Jason swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I don't know…"

Shannon hobbled into the room on his crutches, having only left to get some coffee.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna look for him. We're gonna get a private investigator if the police won't look. We're gonna find him and get Jeff back before that psycho kills him… No matter how long it takes. No matter what."

Matt looked to his friends and nodded.

"Right. We'll find Jeff. No matter what."

::

Jeff laid down in the bed with Phil, their lips pressing together in a passionate and heated kiss, their tongue tangling and their naked bodies grinding hotly against each other. It was perfection, this glorious love that they shared, this beautiful passion. Phil had never felt so much warmth from the young Hardy as he did right then and he moaned with delight. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle as they made desperate, heated, passionate love, Phil's manhood buried deep inside Jeff. It was perfection within it's taintedness and impurity. Phil was a murdered, a killer, a captor, and Jeff an innocent, weak minded, needy young man in his clutches…

That night went on for hours and hours, just them, their heavy breathing, and the nameless hotel room…

They collapsed against the sheets that night, blissfully unaware of what was to come…

All they knew, was that tonight had been the single most wonderful night of their lives.

::

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Phil sat up in bed at the sudden banging on the hotel room door. The booming voice of a cop speaking in broken English greeted Phil's ears.

"OPEN ZIS DOOR OR JOO VILL HAF TO FACE DE BREAKINGS IT DOWN!"

Phil shook Jeff awake.

"Jeff darling. Wake up! We have to go! Now! We've been found!" Phil hissed. Jeff was up in an instant as there was another banging and another warning. They scrambled to get dressed, but as they grabbed their things and headed for the window, the door was slammed open. Six officers rushed them, grabbing Jeff and then Phil, pulling them apart.

"Philly!!" Jeff cried out, reaching for him as they were dragged away from each other Jeff and Phil struggled to get free of the cops grasp but to no avail. Jeff broke down into tears as all he ad and all he knew was ripped away from him. Jeff was put into an ambulance moments later and strapped down. His hysterical state and screams for Phil earning him the right to be heavily sedated…

::

"Jeff… Jeff… Jeff wake up…"

That voice…

"Jeff c'mon man please wake up…"

Jeff knew that voice. His eyes slowly cracked open and he looked up in disbelief. This face above him… He knew it but he also knew… It shouldn't be there… This was…

"M…Matt?" Jeff asked hesitantly. Matt nodded.

"Yeah Jeff it's me. It's your brother. Matt…"

Jeff frowned.

"Where… Where's Phil..?" he inquired weakly.

Matt smiled.

"They're putting him away, for good, so he can never hurt anyone again. Don't worry Jeff… You'll never have to see him again…"

Jeff's eyes widened and brimmed with tears as he rolled over and away from Matt.

Jeff felt his heart sink. This man in this room with him… Meant nothing to him… He had died long ago…

All Jeff had was Phil… And without him, he would fall…

Descend into absolute madness…

::

To Be Continued


	5. Artist in the Ambulance

Title: The Artist in the Ambulance

Author: Skye

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phillip Brooks

Rating: 18+

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Summary: Can a heart stop beating once it's broken…? Jeff was going to soon find out…

Author's Note: This is the last part of my series. It is… Very me…

::

The Artist in the Ambulance

::

Jeff laid in his bed, day after day, just staring off into space. He couldn't function now… Not without Phil… His mind had become accustomed to his ways and now… Without it… Jeff didn't know what to do with himself… It was painful, each breath in, knowing that Phil wasn't listening to him breathe while he tried to sleep. Matt had tried to break him out of this, get him back to normal, but Jeff refused to respond to him, and acted as if he could not see him. So Matt resolved to give up. Jeff was wasting away to nothing. When the day came for Phil's court appearance, Matt had to physically drag Jeff there…

Jeff sat in his seat in the courtroom beside Matt, who was waiting to testify against Phil. Jeff was supposed to be a witness, but Matt wasn't sure if he'd even speak at this point. The baliff brought Phil in moments after they got there. Upon seeing Phil, Jeff brightened up immediately, looking over at his sad and distraught face. They brought Phil into the courtroom in hand and ankle cuffs, orange jump suit. He was clearly terrified looking much like a child the way his eyes were wide with fear. Jeff couldn't help himself, and ripped away from Matt with minimal struggle and he ran to Phil, throwing his arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to him for dear life. Phil stood there, the picture of passive resistance as the guards tore them apart again, tears slipping down his own cheeks as they forced Jeff back into his seat to be restrained.

It wasn't fair. Jeff couldn't imagine why anyone would want to keep them apart. He continued to cry softly as everyone was sworn in and was barely able to choke out his own swear. It was painful… He could hardly stand to see the one he'd come to love restrained and at the mercy of these people… These people who didn't care about him at all. This trial, to Jeff, was unfair…

When set to the stand, Jeff answered the questions as honestly as he could.

"Mister hardy, did you in fact, see mister Brooks assault your brother with a knife and then set fire to the house while your brother was inside with your friend Mister Moore?" he was asked. Jeff shook his head.

"I have no brother." He stated harshly. Matt winced at this. The prosecutor narrowed his eyes.

"Mister Hardy did you see Phillip Brooks do these things or not?" he asked. Jeff nodded.

"I did. They deserved it… They were corrupting me. Phil was just protecting me from them… You people don't know Philly. He's a good person!" Jeff responded defensively.

Phil's eyes lit up and Jeff looked over at him.

"I love Phillip Brooks. He is a better person than any of you. You all are feeding him to the wolves…" Jeff said weakly. The prosecutor looked to the judge.

"Your honor the witness is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. The prosecution rests." He said snidely. Jeff glared at the man as he walked over and sat down and the bailiff escorted him down from the stand to sit beside Matt.

Jeff merely wrenched his arm away and stormed out of the courtroom, stopping at the door long enough to look at Phil, who looked back.

"I love you Phil." Jeff called. Phil nodded.

"I love you too Jeff…"

Jeff wiped at his eyes before leaving.

It was announced on the news the next day that Phil had been sent to an insane asylum to be locked up for the rest of his life as a dangerously crazed individual. Jeff was heartbroken when he found out.

But every day Jeff got in his car drove the forty minutes out to the asylum, and went in to visit Phil, until Matt and Shannon could see Jeff was falling apart and a mental mess himself, and forced him, against his will, to become inpatient in a hospital.

True love they say, transcends time, space, and even death… This was true of Phil and Jeff… Even though they were dead to one another locked away from the world, each day was consumed by their love, far off. Each moment that passed was spent thinking of one another.

Five years after he was taken in, Phil was killed by a fellow inmate. Mysteriously enough, Jeff died the next day from causes unknown…

And almost in a Romeo and Juliet fashion, they could finally be together…

::

The End


End file.
